Do you like me?
by DetentionAce
Summary: Hermione Granger has a huge crush on Draco Malfoy. Does he like her back? What would her friends say if they found out? Too many questions, so little time.  Bad Summary - Au - R&R please


**Hey all, just thought I'd point out that this fic is in 2 POV's, Draco - who is written by me - and Hermione - written by my favourite cousin.**

**~ Enjoy - DA**

Draco Malfoy walked along the grounds, his minions - Crabbe and Goyle - stalking only feet behind him. The dew ridden grass softening the calloused skin on his bare toes. His ice blue eyes gazed around the grounds as he shook his white blond hair out of his face. His eyes landed on HER for a moment, a small smile playing off the edge of his features, but his head soon turned, the act of emotion disappearing in an instant.

She was beautiful, every part of her. Inside and out she was perfect. But he couldn't be with her. His father wouldn't allow it. She wasn't like them, she wasn't worthy. Oh how life was cruel sometimes, he told himself with a frown as he continued his walk.

Hermione Granger sat at the base of a tree, indulging in her guilty pleasure; sketching her and Malfoy, kissing, making out and other extra activities that she would not like to talk about. She heard footsteps approaching and glanced up started her messy brown hair swinging in front of her face as if a mask covered her right eye. Aw crap, it was _Him_. Crap just what she needed, another mocking session.

It was his choice, the girl of his family. It was a very hard distinction to make, but simple enough. He couldn't live at the school with HER around and NOT do anything, so why not just make the move. "Boys; leave me be." He commanded Crabbe and Goyle. The bigger boys looked confused, as always, but they turned and walked away so he didn't think much of it.

Draco walked up to HER, to Hermione, and smirked at her. "What you drawing, Granger?" He asked, sounding meaner than he had meant to. Stupid Malfoy.

Hermione jerked her head up when Draco snarled at her. He sounded so sexy when he snarled, expect she would rather have him not use that on her. She began to feel herself get defensive.

"Nothing." She said coldly, with only a hint of an emotion she couldn't identify. "What do you want Malfoy?" She asked, her voice dripping with pure venom.

Draco frowned, his actions and words not matching his mind and heart. Hermione snarled at him, becoming more and more protective with each word. Draco hung his head. "No one cares what I want." He muttered to himself before clearing his throat and looking back at Hermione. But he wouldn't meet her eyes. "I was bored." He replied, as if the first comment had never happened. He hoped the girl with brown curls in front of him hadn't heard that.

Hermione studied Malfoy carefully, what was with him? He was mean one moment detached the next.

_Boy Stuff_ Hermione thought grimly. And what was with that muttering?

"I care what you want." She said softly, reaching up taking his hand.

When he said he wanted her not to hear what he had said, he meant it. But as she spoke he changed his mind. Hermione took his hand in hers and he held on with a firm grip. "Really? I wouldn't have though…" He looked her with his icy blue eyes. " Your really sweet you know." He began. "I don't deserve it, I'm really a jerk sometimes."

Hermione blushed bright red when he claimed she was sweet. She tightened her grip on his hand.

"You are… but everyone is an arse once in a while." She stated simply.

Hermione really was a nice person too nice for someone like a Malfoy. Draco just watched her, smiling at just her presence. "Thank you." He said suddenly. "Thank you for being you." A blue bird on the tree above them chirped a sweet song and Draco placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"So, what were you really drawing?" He asked, though he was pretty sure he already knew.

Hermione felt static rush through her body from where he touched her. He was so cute, maybe he would get it.

But then again probably not. She wouldn't know until she tried.

"Sit down." She urged him gently tugging on his hand. "If I show you, you have to promise not to freak out, Ok?" She asked him uneasily. She looked up and waited for his answer.

Draco frowned at her lack of trust, who would trust him? He didn't even trust himself, but to prove her fault, he sat never to her, snuggling as close beside her as he possible could. Not letting go of her hand. "I promise." He assured her as the bluebirds above the continued their quiet love song in harmony with each other.

Hermione was surprised he actually agreed. She expected him to laugh at her. Maybe he really was nice Anyway it would be nice to let someone actually see them. She flushed red as she opened her sketchbook to her current drawing and handed it to him.

Draco crossed his legs in front of him, looking patiently at Hermione. His blue eyes sparkling in the fading sunlight as it set behind the dark trees that were the forbidden forest. Hermione flushed red and Draco couldn't help but smile at how well the colour looked on her. She handed him her open sketch book.

The first thing he saw was the two of them, but then his vision focussed on the bigger picture. He smiled. "You like this idea then?" Draco asked, ploying with her, a plan of action forming in his devious mind even at they sat there and spoke to each other.

Hermione glanced up once again flushing bright red. She retrieved her sketchbook. She snuggled in closer to him. She nodded in agreement.

Hermione took her sketchbook back and snuggled up to him, nodding. Draco took his plan a step further. "Interesting." He said, winking at her playfully and standing. Turning to walk away, but he didn't take a step in any other direction.

Hermione felt a flash of anger. What the hell was wrong with him?

"You're a jerk head, you know that?" She snarled at him getting up and crossing her arms, all the while glaring at him.

Draco smiled at the anger on her face as he pretended to walk away. He laughed at her words and turned on his heel, placing a hand on her shoulder once more. Holding tightly so as she couldn't' move out of the way.

"Yes, I do know that." He replied, leaning his head in and licking her cheek.

Hermione froze when Malfoy came back. She half wanted to take back what she had said, but half didn't.

Well? He **was.**

She stepped back a step, surprised.

"What the hell is with you?" She asked confused.

He knew he had to say something, and soon, but he didn't know how, or what; at least not yet. "Look, I know I haven't been very good about this. But I'm new to the world idea of it, okay?" He began, a solum look on his fave. "U…um…I like you." He frowned, hoping she didn't freak out.

Her liked _her_. Wow. Hermione blushed bright red. She nudged herself closer to him and pecked his cheek.

"I like you too." She whispered slipping her hand into his.

Draco smiled as Hermione admitted herself to him. Draco turned to her and smiled. "Good, than I feel no guilt in doing this." He leaned in and captured her rose coloured lips with his own. Cupping her face in his free hand.

Hermione released his hand to tangle her hands into his greasy hair, feeling how soft it was. She kissed him back with all her might.

Draco, now with a free hand, ran an arm around her waist and pulled her in. He let his tongue run along her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Hermione opened her mouth and stuck her tongue into Draco's mouth. She massaged his scalp with her hands and arched herself aginst him, seeking more.

Draco's tongue explored the mouth of the other. She arched up into his and Draco pushed her down and onto the grass. He hard pressing hard against the ground. Him on top of her. It couldn't get any better than that.

Hermione whimpered as Draco pushed her to the ground. She pulled back to take a breath and found herself staring into a pair of endless blue eyes.

"Wow."

Draco was briefly disappointed when Hermione pulled back, for he had a load of breath left, but the look on her face - coupled with her words - caused him to smile either way.

Hermione sat up, clasping her hands around her knees and she buried her face into her knees to hide her smile. She bobbed her head in agreement.

Draco frowned suddenly. "What would your friends say?" He asked her, laughing at the look on Harry and Ron's face is they saw them together. If they were even that?

Hermione glanced up at Malfoy's tone, she shrugged. " They wouldn't approve, I guess." She said, then shrugged again. "I don't care what they think." She answered truthfully, blushing again.

Draco was shocked, "Really?" He said. "So you're okay with us being….together?" He let his bangs fall in his eyes.

Hermione kept her eyes down as she nodded. "What about your friends?" Hermione asked, her eyes kept down. "You okay with…..ummm…us?" She felt heat flood her cheeks.

Draco smiled. "Crabbe and Goyle? Their too stupid to care about anything They'll be fine." He replied to her first question. Hermione kept her head down, and he became worried. "Of course." He said, but he still wasn't sure. "Are you sure about this? You seem…distracted…"

He was truly worried now.

Hermione raised her head to look Draco in the eye. "Yes." Hermione said quickly, maybe too quickly. "|I'm just…" She began, then decided against it. "Fine, I'm fine." She smiled and she kissed Draco on the lips.

She kissed him and assured him, but still he didn't believe it. Draco pulled away from the kiss. "No, your not." He began. "If you can't trust me with your thoughts and feelings, them why trust me at all?" He continued. "…What's Wrong?"

Hermione glared at him and jerked back. She crossed her arms and stood up, turning away from Draco.

"I'm…ummm…just….kind of…worried…about…you…the family…thing…" Hermione flushed and looked down.

Draco frowned, yes, it was obvious. His family. "My mother is supportive of anything. Its just father I'm worried about. I'm sure he'll come around eventually. But either way I don't care. As long as I'm happy…as long as we're happy." He smiled, reaching for her shoulder and turning her around. He took both her hands in his. "Don't worry."

Hermione gripped his hands, relief flooded through her veins and she pecked his cheek once more.

Draco smiled, taking her left hand in his, he pulled her out from under the tree. "Do you wish to go to dinner, in the dining hall, with me?" He asked.

Hermione's eyes widened, nodding she followed him. She tried to think of what her friends would say.

Draco smiled. "Than it's a date…"

**THE END**


End file.
